


I Swear I’ll Be the One to Bring You Down

by dirtyprettythings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is not okay, M/M, Neither is Bruce, a hint of non-con elements, blowjob, brujay - Freeform, but it's going to be fine I think, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyprettythings/pseuds/dirtyprettythings
Summary: A story of Red Hood and Batman meeting on the rooftops of Gotham, Bruce making repeated pleas for Jason to come back, to come home. And one day, Jason Todd struts through the locked doors of the Batcave and Bruce's life will (probably) never be the same again.





	I Swear I’ll Be the One to Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story and a ship I thought I'd never write, but then you have a really nice dream and here we are. There WILL be a second part to the story, as soon as I've done some soul-searching and considered my life choices after writing this. No beta, the multiple typos and mistakes are all mine.  
> Let me know if you want me to add tags.

Suddenly Jason was just  _ there _ . 

After everything, after Bruce finding out who the Red Hood was, after chasing him across rooftops, running into dead ends, staring at the walls seeing nothing for days on end in an endless calm storm of frustration, Jason was there. 

For three weeks Batman had gotten alerts about Red Hood, who was cleaning out the city his way, always arriving at the scene minutes too late. Hood’s preferred method of confronting criminals was a mixture of meticulous planning, swift brutally efficient action and well-timed departures combined with vicious blows and deadly shots. Batman didn’t stand a chance at stopping him, arriving to a pile of groaning or dead bodies and carnage, and sprinting after the younger man who never seemed to stop moving.

The last weeks had rattled Bruce to his core. Jason was alive, more fierce and stronger than ever but also changed in other ways. Ways that gave Bruce a pause but not enough for him to not make the same speech every single time Jason stopped running and actually waited for Bruce to catch up. The rooftops of Gotham had witnessed the scene multiple times but there was no way Bruce would give up. There was Jason, identity finally revealed, swirling his guns lazily and cocking his head, face hidden inside the red helmet, waiting for Bruce to speak. Bruce’s words where always the same:  _ come home, come back, I need another chance, we miss you, I miss you _ \- an endless litany of shameless begging while trying to hold himself back, not take a step to hug Jason so to scare him away.

Jason’s reply was always the same:  _ I can’t come back, why did you abandon me, you see how I work now Brucie? there’s no coming back from this, you did this. _

It always ended the same, with Bruce’s:  _ I’ll do anything for you to come back. Remember that. Please. _

It was emotionally crushing but Jason stayed a bit longer each time, giving hope to Bruce he still had a chance.

And then, three weeks in, Red Hood sauntered through the locked heavily guarded doors, into the Batcave. Just like that. His heavy combat boots made the bridge rumble when he strutted with long confident strides right into Bruce’s space.

“I’m here, like you asked,” Red Hood said while taking off the helmet at the same time. The helmet made a small mechanical hiss and Jason placed it on the computer desk behind Bruce’s back. Bruce had stood up the second he’d heard the side door open up, and was now standing, staring in disbelief at Red Hood, Jason, seeing him for the first time properly after - well, after Jason had died.

Jason looked different, Bruce tried to mentally take note of every single detail in the younger man’s face. He looked gorgeous, with a strong jaw, dash of ink black hair, wide shoulders and impossibly big and muscular body. This was not the same Jason but something more powerful, the stance carefully holding back raw energy and force. Jason’s eyes looked the same, almost, blue-grey eyes intensely fixed on Bruce, but instead of adoration and love that was there before, they were now filled with steely determination and something Bruce couldn’t place or recognise.

Bruce lifted his hand, left it hovering somewhere above Jason’s shoulder. He was afraid to touch, even though the urge, the need to hug Jason was overwhelming.

“Don’t,” Jason huffed, not taking his eyes off Bruce’s. So Bruce leaned back against the computer desk, trying to calm his nerves and steady his breath, giving Jason some room to speak his mind.

“I’m here. So now what? Do I move in, play the happy family again?” Jason asked, eyes scanning the cave around them carefully.

“If you want,” answered Bruce, “I’ll do anything to have you in my life again”.

Jason raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

“Even if I don’t play by your rules Bruce? You’d take me back, have in your life, even after all I’ve done?”

It was clear to Bruce that Jason was more than sceptical, understanding clearly the logic behind his question. What Red Hood did was not Batman’s way, no matter how much he could see Red Hood’s point. Not that Jason was actually even serious about the matter. There was no way in hell Jason would stay, Bruce saw the signs and understood this was all a game to the younger man. A test, a quick meeting before going back to business as usual. He would lose Jason before even getting a chance.

“Jason,” Bruce said softly, “I’ve made my peace with this. Let me repeat, I’d do anything to have you back. No lectures, no guidance, I’m sure there’s a compromise somewhere between us. Just. Just please give me a chance, come back.” 

Jason took a step back, leaving some space between them, nodding slowly to himself for a moment. He scratched his head with his handgun for a second, making Bruce’s heart leap in alarm and then leaned in, close to Bruce. Jason was so close he could feel the breath on his face, a mixture of smoke and mint surrounding his senses. The body heat coming off of Jason, who was now as tall as he was, no - taller - was intense. Jason brushed against Bruce, making him jerk backwards, only to bump into the desk behind him. Swirling his handguns skilfully Jason placed them behind Bruce’s back on the table and then stood back up again, leaving the space between them cold and empty.

Bruce felt confused but refused to give an inch. He waited. The Bat was very good at waiting. He sensed the danger Jason posed, the man clearly proven his skills and appetite for violence. Bruce was only wearing a thin black body-hugging under armour that left him exposed and at disadvantage.

“Anything?” Jason whispered, voice low and oddly scratchy.

“Jason, I’d die for you if that’s what it takes for you to find your way back to us,” Bruce simply answered, and it was the damn truth, he had known it the minute he’d made the connection between Red Hood and his adoptive son.

“You know Bruce, I used to idolize you as a kid. Did you know that?” asked Jason, fixing his grey eyes to Bruce again.

“I, uh, I guess that’s what sons do?” Bruce said, “we trained together, I took care of you, I loved you. I don’t see why you wouldn’t feel the same?”

Jason huffed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Bruce, I jerked off to the thought of you after our training sessions,” Jason tilted his head back making a sound that seemed to be a laugh or a sigh, Bruce wasn’t sure because his ears were humming with a static noise, heart stopping in his chest.

“Wha, what did you..,” Bruce was unable to finish the sentence, stuttering and staring silently.

“I jerked off to the thought of you after our training sessions,” Jason pronounced clearly, slowly. “After the shower, after you came to say good night. I jerked off, thought of you and how your hands would feel on my body, what your clever mouth could do, where your fingers would fit nicely and all those tight muscles. God. Jerked off. Multiple times”.

Bruce heard the words but they made no connection to his brain. His brain was humming, the blood rushing in his ears making it hard to hear the slow clear way Jason was now speaking.

“You’re not my father, Bruce,” Jason whispered, coming a bit closer. Bruce wanted to back up but there was nowhere to go, not without a fight.

“I have a dad. You took me in, shaped me, made me yours - I just,” Jason rolled his shoulders, “I just want you, I’ve wanted you since I knew what those feelings actually meant. Which, let’s be fair, was a long time ago. This must not make sense to you but this is who I am, this is what I want.”

“Is that why you’re here now?” Bruce managed to push out, fingers gripping the desk behind him. “To mess with my mind with a made-up story like this?”.

A hand slammed into his chest, hard as a pile of bricks, Jason tutting while leaning in.

“Nonono Bruce, not a made-up story. This is something I’ve always wanted, and something I need from you. Now.”

When Bruce didn’t say anything,  _ what could he possibly say to this _ , Jason sighed.

“It’s either this or I walk away. Right now, Bruce. You fuck _everyone_ , why not me?”

The question seemed absurd and he stated so. Jason made a pouty face, of all things, pushing his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck, breathing in.

“God you smell the same, so good Bruce,” Jason sighed into the curve. The breath and Jason’s lips that were hovering inches away from his skin, made Bruce shudder involuntarily.

“Jesus Jason, I can’t, you know I can’t!” Bruce was getting angry but still not shoving Jason off or moving in any way. “You understand that fuck is just a fuck to Bruce Wayne, but you’re my son, or at least, my ward - someone I want to protect and take care of, no matter how old you are?”

Jason licked a long stripe along Bruce’s neck, making Bruce jerk by surprise, “Bruce, not my dad, not my guardian. But you can take care of me if you want, hm? Take care of me like I’ve always wanted, would you do that for me, Bruce? Would you do this one thing?”

Batman had usually several plans in play but Bruce Wayne was now stuck between a proverbial rock and hard place. The hard place being Jason’s body, his leg sliding between Bruce’s, making him shudder without meaning to. God, Jason was tall, big, his bulk easily matching Bruce’s and fuck if that wasn’t impressive.

“Right, okay, right. I uh,” Bruce stammered, placing his hands on Jason’s hips for leverage. Jason lifted his head up, looking at Bruce, waiting. There wasn’t a smirk on his lips anymore, no clever banter, Jason just waited - a look of deep want and need in his pretty eyes.

_ Fuck it, fuck them all to hell _ , Bruce thought, leaning in and kissing Jason gently. It shouldn’t have surprised Jason, who in all honesty had pushed this as far as he could take it without actually forcing Bruce. The next second he was kissing back, leaning in, licking his way into Bruce’s mouth with a sigh. And god help him it felt good, Bruce’s heart stuttering, his body responding to the impossibly perfect body pressed against him.

But Jason took a step back, placing his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, reluctantly ending the kiss.

“I want you to suck me off Bruce,” Jason said carefully, the voice just a whisper between them. Without hesitation, because Bruce didn’t hesitate once he’d set his mind, he dropped to his knees, the thin paddings on the knees of his under armour making it a lot more graceful and pain-free.

Jason’s hand weaved its way into Bruce’s hair, tugging a little, lifting his gaze up. For a moment Bruce thought it was all a power play, that Jason would laugh, call the whole thing off, maybe blame Bruce for giving in so easily. Even though there was nothing easy about this, nothing easy about seeing Jason as an attractive man rather than someone he used to care for in a different way. But the face above him was filled with pure adoration and lust, something he recognized, now, a look he’d seen before at a time when Jason was still his.

Jason opened the fly of his pants quickly, his dick popping out half hard already. Bruce almost rolled his eyes, the man was not wearing underwear but for some reason, this didn’t surprise him at all. Jason’s dick was impressive, the head glistening with precum. Bruce licked the head carefully. Above him he could hear Jason sigh, hips stuttering, so he placed his hands on Jason’s hips to steady him. He could do this, and the worst part was, Bruce suddenly very much wanted to do this. Do this and let go of the weeks of frustration, anger and fear that chasing Jason had caused him. The way Jason’s hands caressed his head, the way he sounded when Bruce licked at the length and then suddenly took him in his mouth, it was intoxicating. He was swallowing Jason deeper, making Jason moan loudly, the hands gripping his head a bit harder and Bruce felt adored and loved, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He gave a fleeting thought to how fucked up this was, how fucked up he was, enjoying this so much, his own pants getting too tight for comfort. How broken he was to listen to the sounds Jason was making, seeking ways to making the younger man moan louder, grip his hair tighter, thrust harder.  _ God, he wanted this. _

Acceptance is something that gives you peace, a notion Bruce had realised some time ago. So he took all of Jason in his mouth, down his throat and swallowed. He guided Jason’s hand to the side of his throat, making him feel his dick deep inside, moving. He could hear Jason muttering words that sounded like  _ god, my Bruce, I knew it, I want you, you’re amazing _ \- an endless litany of praise and affection. Jason's hips started moving faster until trying suddenly to pull away.

“I, stop Bruce, I’m gonna come, I need to pull out,” Jason whispered desperately. Bruce slapped Jason’s hands away, gripping the man’s ass and pulling him even closer. He felt Jason relax and starting to push harder, further, and Bruce welcomed it all. He swallowed deeper, letting, encouraging Jason to fuck his mouth frantically.  Jason pushed his hips faster, legs stuttering, an endless muttering of words falling from his lips, hand gripping Bruce’s hair with a punishing grip until Jason was fucking his mouth mercilessly. He came with a shout, a stutter, a blinding hard grip on Bruce’s hair and Bruce swallowed him down, moaning around Jason’s cock without any shame. He felt at peace, odd calm covering him, giving into the feel of Jason’s hands on his hair, stroking softly.

Before he could pull himself off Jason’s cock, he felt a hand on his cheek. Looking up he saw Jason, eyes glistening with unshed tears, gently caressing his cheek. Pulling himself out Jason pushed a thumb into his mouth instead, Bruce opening up easily, eyes fixed on that gorgeous face that seemed familiar and strange at the same time.

“I knew you would be the end of me, “ sighed Jason, “look at you, gorgeous lines of muscles and power, so pretty down there.” Jason pulled his thumb out raising it to his own lips in return. Bruce could see Jason licking the thumb, tasting himself there and Bruce surged up, grabbing his head and diving into a deep kiss. The hell with everything, was there really anything more to do he could regret later?

Jason leaned into the kiss lazily, hands snaking around Bruce’s shoulders, tugging him closer. The kiss lingered, turning into soft licks until they both just stood there holding each other, breathing.

Bruce blinked slowly into present time again, carefully backing away from the other man. He took a few steps back, legs weak from kneeling for so long, not knowing where to look. The mood had shifted into a careful calculation on both sides, both men looking at the other and away at the same time, hands brushing the desk, fingers tapping at thighs.

Finally, Jason broke the frozen silence, like he had so many times before - something Bruce remembered with an ache in his heart.

“So Bruce. Still want me to come back?” Jason gave a slight smirk but there was no humour in his eyes. “Or did this change your mind, realising I’m really not the man you think I am, at all?”

Bruce could sense the nervousness under the calculated stillness in Jason but his mind was occupied with thoughts of how to best punish himself for doing what he just did.

“Oh.” Jason’s fingers stopped drumming at his thigh suddenly. “I figured this would be a deal breaker. Umm, no harm done Bruce, no harm done.” Jason took the few steps to the desk, grabbing his helmet and the guns, slowly backing away a few steps again, giving ample room to Bruce and his clear identity crisis.

Finally, Bruce got his brain back online, standing a bit taller, rolling his shoulders. “Did you mean this? Really mean the things you said, Jason? Or was this a test, or a thing you needed to get out of your system, a teenage fantasy?”.

That stopped Jason, who had been slowly taking small steps toward the door but still within reach, still somewhere where Bruce had a chance.

“Well Bruce - sure, this was a teenage fantasy. Isn’t it clear, I mean - look at you.” The adoration in Jason’s eyes was clear, but there was a softness and want to it that made Bruce’s stomach tighten in a way he hadn’t, still, expected.

“But, to be honest. Sure. It’s a test too. To see if we could. If you could want me the way I for some reason need and want you, always have. But,” Jason sighed, “I guess the answer is clear. You’re already thinking of ways to punish yourself for giving in. I know you, better than most, Bruce. But yes. I wanted this. And more.”

With a final defeated shrug, Jason tugged his helmet under his arm and turned around.

“Don't worry, Bruce. Trust me, I understand. I’m not someone you take home and keep, play a family with. See you on the rooftops, Bruce.”

Jason was walking away, soon he’d be out the door and Bruce was sure he’d never have a chance to properly see him again. His mind was a mess, body still buzzing with want but with a clear clarity, he knew one thing. He wanted Jason, and god help him he wanted all of him. No matter the cost. Jason was disappearing into the shadows of the cave when there was a firm grip on his wrist.

“ **Wait**.”


End file.
